


kinktober 2

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Muffled Sex, Possessive Behavior, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: prompts filled: semi-public sex, muffled sex, coming untouched.Maria is flirting with Michael at a party and Alex takes umbridge with it and decides Michael needs a reminder who he's with now.
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, past michael guerin/ maria deluca
Series: kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	kinktober 2

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place post S2, post Miluca, post Forlex and in a realm where Malex is a little less complicated. I hope you enjoy!

The whole gang was together in Maria’s apartment celebrating Max’s re-birth day and the atmosphere was light for the first time in a long time. Max and Liz were in a good place, Isobel and Kyle were eye-fucking with the lights on, and Rosa and Maria were being chaotic neutral in the best of ways. Alex and Michael were in the middle of a six month cease fire and unbeknownst to the rest of the group doing a trial run as friends-with-benefits. One of the many benefits is they didn’t have to hear anyone else’s opinions about their sex life. Things had gotten too painful and dramatic and while those issues were still there, they’d agreed to approach them so cautiously as to seem like they were ignoring them. So, on the anniversary of the day Max re-emerged from his stasis pod, they held a party at Maria’s apartment. The party had been going on for a couple hours and Maria was draped across Michael’s lap, her body loose against his and her hands playing thoughtlessly with the curls behind his ear. Michael steadied Maria with one hand on her knee and the other around her waist, trying to keep her from slipping onto the floor as she laughed uproariously at something Liz had said. Michael was laughing along too, his body buzzing with the aftereffects of the bowl he and Maria had shared earlier. It was nice. His body felt warm and blurred along the edges and Maria was solid and sweet smelling in his lap. It was the first time they’d been so close with each other since their breakup. The way she was flirting with him felt nice even if he wasn’t going to do anything about some of her more blatant invitations for evening entertainment.

As the laughter died down after a particularly long winded story about Kyle getting caught naked in his attendings office, Michael’s eyes casually flicked over the faces of everyone else in the room. Everyone looked generally happy until he caught Alex’s wooden expression from across the coffee table. He was looking pointedly between Michael’s eyes and his hands. Michael turned his gaze down at where Alex was glaring daggers through his skin. Maria had worn a short skirt which rode high on her legs as she squirmed and giggled against his legs, not even paying attention to him but talking to Liz and Kyle over her shoulder. Michael surreptitiously tugged at the material of her skirt, pulling it back down to cover more of her legs and then looked back up at Alex, raising an eyebrow in question. Did he do the right thing? Is this what Alex wanted from him? He watched Alex roll his eyes skyward before turning his head as if searching for something. Michael furrowed his brow, watching Alex’s eyes scan their small party, before turning back to meet Michael’s. He jerked his head sharply towards the short hallway that lead to the back of the apartment where the bathroom and bedrooms were. Michael pursed his lips but gave a short nod of acknowledgement. Alex stood and started towards the back, Michael just catching sight of him slipping into the guest bedroom before Max came back from the kitchen and started handing out beers to everyone, effectively blocking his view.

“I gotta run to the bathroom,” Michael said quietly into Maria’s ear. She gave him a quick glance and nodded, standing up unsteadily off his lap. He kept his hand on her hip to keep her steady as he stood up behind her and side stepped out of the way.

“Don’t take too long, cowboy,” she called after him flirtatiously. He looked over his shoulder and shot her a grin. She winked and sat down in the seat he’d vacated, watching after him for a moment longer before turning her attention back to her guests. Michael shook his head and with a wry smile started back towards the bedroom he’d seen Alex slip into. He didn’t glance over his shoulder again when he slipped in the room, not wanting to alert anyone to his sneaking off with Alex. As soon as he’d quietly shut the door behind him, he found his body pressed against it with the dark blinding him after being in the bright living room all evening.

“Are you trying to torture me?” Alex hissed at him, hands coming to rest on either side of Michael’s head as he boxed him in with his body. Michael relaxed against the door, stance widening for stability against the intoxicants in his system, and hands coming up to slip under Alex’s shirt and rest on his hips.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Michael responded, keeping his voice quiet between them. He let his thumbs sweep over the warm skin above Alex’s waistband as he spoke trying to soothe Alex’s possessory feelings. “You know it’s over between me and her.”

Alex leaned his weight gently against Michael’s body, his head dropping to Michael’s shoulder as he relaxed against him, letting Michael’s hands on his hips brace him from listing to either side. His warm breath against Michael’s neck made goosebumps break out over his skin and he smoothed his hands further underneath Alex’s shirt to grasp at the muscles in his back, nails softly scratching him.

“I’ll always care,” Alex rasped softly before pressing the barest hint of his lips against the skin under Michael’s ear. Michael’s body tightened in response and he willed it to relax again. “I hate that she and I both know you in that way. Not just that we’ve both had sex with you, but all the other small ways you know someone you’re dating. I hate it. You’re supposed to be mine, Guerin.”

“I am yours,” Michael responded, the admission feeling safe in the near pitch darkness of the small spare bedroom. He heard Alex’s hands slide away from the door on either side of him and felt them come to rest on his neck, cradling his jaw.

“Are you really?” Alex asked, a hairsbreadth away from Michael’s mouth. Michael could smell the sweet scent of coca-cola and dark rum on his breath. The warmth of his hands against his skin was making Michael start to feel keyed up in his need for more touching and less talking.

“Yes,” Michael breathed, heartbeat thundering in his chest as he waited for Alex to move against him or away.

“Care to prove it?” Alex whispered, one hand dropped from Michael’s neck to his jeans, hand cupping him gently through the denim. Michael sucked in a shaky breath, trying not to moan as Alex pushed the heel of his hand against his hardening muscle.

“What do you want me to do?” Michael asked, digging his fingers deeper into Alex’s skin and dragging his fingernails down the muscles at Alex’s sides as he tried his damnedest not to drop to his knees and beg Alex to let him suck his dick in penance. A quick flick of his fingers and Michael could tell the button of his jeans was undone, the sure tug and quiet snicking sound alerting him that his zipper was being lowered soon after. The loudest sound in the room was his and Alex’s breathing which was growing heavier despite the controlled, minimal movements of their bodies.

“Turn around,” Alex directed, his hands pushing at Michael’s hips to urge his body to move. Michael let himself be maneuvered, anticipation coiling in his stomach at whatever Alex had planned for him. He braced his hands on the door frame and tried to keep his weight off the door itself, hoping to minimize the chance of them alerting the rest of their friends to what was about to happen. Michael felt Alex’s hands slide past the waistband of his underwear and start pushing his jeans and briefs down to mid-thigh. His cock jutted between his body and the of the door, hard and already beginning to drool precome in his excitement. Alex slipped his hand around the hardened flesh and stroked him slowly, gathering the excess liquid from the head and spreading it down and around his shaft.

“You’re already so wet,” Alex whispered into his ear. “Wonder how wet you still are other places?”

The unoccupied hand slipped between Michael’s cheeks. He felt Alex’s fingers find his still sensitive hole and palpate his sphincter. He was still slightly loose and sticky from their earlier adventure in his camper and he felt his cheeks redden with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment at how dirty it felt to still be so soft there.

“Oh, Michael,” Alex breathed, tone teasing as he pushed two fingers easily into him. “I bet I could still just push my cock right into you. You’re still so loose, baby.”

“Alex,” Michael choked out around a groan, canting his hips back towards the pressure of Alex’s fingers re-stretching him. It was a little too dry, but it still felt so fucking good to have Alex’s attention like this. He could hear their friends laughing and shouting on the other side of the door, drunk and unaware of Alex readying his body to give receive his second load of the evening. Alex’s hand came away from his cock and Michael listened to the rustle of clothes behind him and then the slick squelch of a lube packet emptying. Alex removed his two fingers from Michael’s body and when they returned it was with three slick, cool digits that slid into his as easy as breathing.

“Do you want this, Michael? Want me to fuck you in your ex girlfriend’s apartment while she waits for you to come back to her? Do you think you’ll be able to sit and pay attention to her and flirt with her while I’m still dripping out of your ass?” Alex asked, his fingers gliding easily in and out of Michael as he spoke, stoking the fire in Michael’s muscles and beginning to make him feel feral and desperate.

“Alex! Please…” he begged, leaning his forehead against the cool wood of the door. “Please…”

He felt Alex pull back, the jingle and soft sound of clothes falling his only indication that Alex was getting ready for him. Michael waited, body so tense he was shivering, so keyed up at the first touch of Alex’s hand on his hip he jumped and yelped.

“Shh,” Alex hushed him, petting his hip softly. Then he felt the slick, blunt head of Alex’s lubed cock sliding along his ass crack and being guided to his needy hole. “You’ll have to be quiet, Michael. We don’t want them to know what we’re doing, do we?”

Michael tried to respond, but the inexorable pressure of Alex pushing into him robbed him of speech. It felt so good, as it always did, the first time Alex pushed in to carve room for himself in Michael’s body. His body remembered and a hot flush went through him as he adjusted once more to being so full of someone else. He felt Alex rest his head between his shoulder blades, breathing deeply as he too adjusted to feeling the tight, velvet clutch of Michael’s muscles around him. He rested a hand on Michael’s lower stomach, above his cock but not touching it, and the other came to grip his shoulder. Then the first pull, the first retreat of Alex’s hips away from his, the drag of Alex leaving him and Michael couldn’t stop the moan that was wrenched from him at the sensation of Alex moving inside of him. Alex stilled at the sound and they both held their breath, waiting to see if the noise continued on the other side of the door or if someone had heard Michael’s vocalization.

When there was no awkward pause in conversation, no one calling their name to look for them, Alex moved his hand from Michael’s shoulder to cover his mouth.

“Shhhhh,” he hushed him again, bringing his face close to Michael’s ear and pushing their bodies back together as closely as possible. Michael whimpered and nodded against Alex’s hand. Alex hummed appreciatively and pulled his hips back again, this time more shallowly before he pushed back into Michael’s body. It didn’t help. Michael was still so sensitive from the intense fucking Alex had given him in the Airstream that any movement inside of him was almost too much, felt almost too good, and he couldn’t contain the small noises that escaped him. The hand over his mouth could only help so much when it felt this good.

“Baby,” Alex breathed the endearment, sounding slightly exasperated even as his hips kept up their jerky, rutting thrusts into Michael’s body. “Guess I’ll just have to be quick if you can’t be quiet.”

The hand that had been resting on Michael’s lower abs flexed and Michael felt himself being pulled back onto Alex’s cock as he thrust forward into him. The soft slapping sounds of their bodies meeting felt magnified as loud as thunder in the silent bedroom, their breathing like a hard, constant rain. Michael felt his balls drawing up, his stomach tightening as he drew closer to coming. Alex felt it too and he made a slight shift in the angle of his thrusts, his cock now sliding purposefully over Michael’s prostate as Alex picked up his pace. Michael started to bring down one of his hands so he could jack himself off, finish this torturous descent into ecstasy quickly, but Alex quickly took his hand from Michael’s mouth and slapped it over the offending limb, pinning Michael back against the doorframe.

“You come from my cock or you don’t come at all. That’s what you get for being such a filthy tease towards your ex right in front of my face,” Alex hissed. Michael didn’t answer. He _couldn’t_ answer as the strain of staying quiet was becoming almost too much without the security of Alex’s hand over his mouth to muffle him.

“Please, Alex…. Please. I can’t finish and stay quiet, I need… I need…” Michael tried to explain through panting breaths, his voice choked and desperate. Alex knew though. He knew what Michael needed and soon Michael felt Alex’s hand sliding back over his mouth. Tears slipped down his cheeks as much from the relief of Alex taking care of the noise as from the throbbing pressure behind his balls.

“Fuck, Michael. I’m so close, baby. I wanna feel you come so bad. Will you come for me, baby? Show me you’re mine, come for me,” Alex grunted from behind him, effort and strain evident in his voice as he held himself back until he felt Michael fall over the edge. The command in his tone worked and Michael felt the last piece of resistance slip as his cock gave a final swell in the empty air. Alex’s hand on his mouth proved unnecessary since Michael’s orgasm was strong enough to strip him of sound. He just held his breath, mouth open against Alex’s palm, and body overloading with rapturous completion. He felt Alex’s quickened, rabbited thrusts behind him as he emptied himself into Michael’s body before pressing in close, hips grinding their bodies together as he rode out the final moments of his pleasure.

Alex’s hand fell away from Michael’s mouth and he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, holding their bodies close as they tried to calm their breathing. Michael’s nerve endings tingled and he felt every one of Alex’s breaths where they were still connected. Alex’s hands were roaming everywhere they could touch skin and Michael struggled to keep his arms from collapsing and tumbling them headfirst into the door. He was still in the grips of pleasure, his body asking for more even though he knew he couldn’t take any more yet. He was too overloaded, his nerves too raw, but his body craved. His body begged for Alex to stay hard and push through the mess he’d made in Michael until they could do it all over again.

Seconds or minutes later, he felt Alex pull back away from him. His softening cock slipping easily out of Michael’s pliant body. Michael immediately tightening his muscles, trying to keep Alex’s spunk inside of him until he could at least get to the bathroom to clean up. Alex chivalrously pulled Michael’s underwear back up, being careful when he tucked Michael in, and then following with his jeans. The air of the bedroom smelled like sweat and pheromones. It would be obvious to anyone who came in there that someone had been getting fucked. Michael pushed himself away from the door, standing up straight and righting his clothes. He felt Alex grasp his shoulders and pull him around to face him, Alex’s mouth immediately finding his in the dark and bestowing ravenous kisses on him. Michael melted into them easily, opening to Alex’s advances and returning their fervor.

“Okay, I’ll go out first,” Alex gasped against his lips when oxygen inhalation became paramount between them. Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s and nodded. He smoothed his hands up and down Alex’s forearms, enjoying the feel of his skin for one more moment before backing away and letting Alex step past him and out the door. Michael wished there were a bathroom in the spare bedroom or a mirror so he could see if he looked as fucked out as he felt. Instead, he did the best he could by running his hands down his clothes to make sure they were all relatively in the right order and then through his hair. The one lucky thing about curly hair is that it always looked disheveled and no one would notice one way or the other.

Michael took in a deep, steadying breath and then slipped back out into the hallway. When he moved back into the living room, he took the circuitous route through the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he entered the living room, he saw that Alex was now in his former seat which included a much more tamed Maria sitting on his lap. They looked friendly, but Maria was nowhere near as loose limbed as she’d been with Michael. He smirked when he caught Alex’s eyes and went to sit on the side of the chair Isobel was commandeering, immediately inserting himself into the conversation. No one seemed to have noticed they’d been gone, but as Michael fidgeted restlessly in his seat trying to find a comfortable way to put pressure on his abused backside. He thought he saw Maria giving him a considering look from the corner of eye, but then Alex was asking her a question and she was distracted from him once again. He shot Alex a mock glare, but the smirk he wore belied any true anger. Alex just stared back at him, expression smug as he let his eyes give Michael a once over before licking his bottom lip and biting it gently. Michael chuckled and turned his expression back to Isobel and Kyle’s conversation, feeling positive he’d be making Alex’s breakfast the next morning and not minding one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/High Fives make the world go round!
> 
> Please feel free to come visit me on [ tumblr! ](http//skinsharpenedteeth.tumblr.com)


End file.
